Happy Birthday, Princess Luna!
Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! is the third episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Today is Princess Luna's Birthday, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop and Princess Solarna wanted to find the perfect gift for her mother. So, They spoke with Ford Pines and Cassim for their help just in time for their mother's birthday. Today is Luna's birthday! One day, It was Princess Luna's birthday as she got up bright and early. Solarna made breakfast for her bestest mother ever in Equestria. Soon, Snowdrop got out of bed and wish Luna a happy birthday. In Princess Yuna's bedroom, She got up and made her bed. Yuna knew what day is, It was her mother's birthday. Later, She decided to meet with Ford Pines about where to find the perfect gift. The flashback of Luna's birth After Yuna placed Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags, Her aunt, Princess Celestia told Yuna a story about her mother's past. In the past, Luna was born that very night on the full moon. It was before the death of Queen Starshine, Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonbeam. In the next past, Yuna was born that very night on the full moon. As the story ends, Yuna had an idea for her mother's present. So, She convinced her sisters to join her. Later, They plan to go get Ford Pines. Meeting with Ford and Cassim At the Council Hall, Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop came to see Ford and Cassim. Soon, They asked for their help to get everything ready for their mother's birthday. Yuna made the birthday list, the cake, guests, invitations, presents, decorations and games. First, the Cake and Pines Twins make a chocolate flavored cake with a frosting view of Canterlot. Second, Gideon invites all the good friends. Third, Pacifica make invitations for Gideon to send. Fourth, Stanley got presents like some all kinds of royal treasures and the DVD and Blu-Ray collection of Love Comes Softly and original attractions of Gravity Falls. Fifth, Sensei Garmadon, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones get decorations for the party. Sixth, Cheese Sandwich got games like Pin a Crown on the Alicorn Princess, Tic-Tac-Toe, Twister and Clues. Seventh, Prince Hiro never told Luna about his wife's birthday party, He take her to the spa to relax. Finding the right Present/The Discovery of the Glowing Journals Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna had to find the right gift for their mother. Just then, Yuna found the Yin and Yang Amulet and want it to be a perfect gift. After they found a perfect present, the Journals started to glow. Ford explains that the 13 Journals glow colors like it's showing news or warnings, Cassim added that it glows when it's about to show the future. Yuna was amazed, They were determined to make it to the party. Meanwhile at the spa, Luna got her hoof massage, hoof polish, mud bath and mane brush. Just then, Hiro wanted to show her something special. A Motherly Birthday/A daughter's gift Luna was blindfolded and Hiro was ready to surprise her. When Luna took off the blindfold, There was a birthday party for her. Luna sheds tears of Joy, then Yuna , . That night, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about ???? and went to sleep with Luna because she . In the end credits, . Trivia *This is when ????. Songs #Music score - #You'll Be in My Heart - Young Celestia #??? - Pinkie Pie #??? - Princess Yuna #The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Lebo M. Transcript *Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225